Grandma, They're Fighting Again!
by HuffynDK
Summary: An AU inspired by a prompt on SuitsMeme. Mike is the son of Harvey with Jessica as Harvey's mother. Inspired by Phoenixoncloud9 to post here as well. Warning: Drug use, language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Inspired by a prompt on the SuitsMeme on livejournal. This is an AU where Mike is the highly intelligent toddler son of Harvey. Also, Jessica is Harvey's mother and Louis is Harvey's brother. I hope you enjoy it.

Mikey Specter woke up. His tummy was growling. This was a sign someone was supposed to come and feed him. It would probably be Daddy. Daddy did most of the stuff with him. Mommy was always away, smelling of something stinky. She would pay for Mrs. Thatcher four floors down to sit with him. He hated Mrs. Thatcher. She smelled of cigarettes and kitty poo. All she did was sit on the sofa and watch movies all day. She got Mike his bubby and food but that was mainly before Uncle Ray came to check on him. Mrs. Thatcher and Uncle Ray would always end up arguing. Uncle Ray would take him and give him a bath and change him out of his pjs and his soaky dirty diaper. He would dress him and then take him into the back of Daddy's big car to see Daddy, and Grandma, and Uncle Louis, and Aunt Donna and a bunch of funny bug eyed people he didn't know that Uncle Louis was always mad at and Daddy called Harvard douchebags. Grandma would smack Daddy and tell Daddy something about little pitchers with big ears.

He grabbed the sides of his crib and shook it hard. He could climb out. He knew about 50 successful modes of crib escape. Unfortunately his Daddy knew 51 so he stayed one step ahead of even Mike's above average brain. He and Uncle Louis had just finished blocking off his latest escape route, frustrating Mike to no end. It just confirmed Mikey's theory that Daddy was the greatest man on the planet. No, third. He would never admit it but Iron Man and Hulk came first. Daddy was brighter than the Hulk, but Hulk turned green and could knock down buildings and planes and smash cars. Mikey thought at that moment those were highly impressive skills. "Daddy, Mommy I want 'fast and bubby." He yelled out.

"Shut up you little brat." He heard Mommy yell as a male voice laughed. He grimaced. Mommy had 'friends' over again. It sounded like Trevor, the guy that always gave Mommy her stinky stuff.

"I'm hungwy. I want my bubby and 'fast now! DADDY!" Mikey just yelled louder. He was MAD!

"Your Daddy ain't home now, brat. Daddy ain't never home. I'll get you your damn bubby when I feel like it. You'd think with that god damn high IQ of yours you could find a way to get your ass into the kitchen and get your own damn bubby."

"Relax Carrie. He's only 18 months. He's bright as shit but he can't even reach door knobs. How the hell is he going to open the fridge?"

"That ain't my problem, sugar. Look, I never asked to have him. I didn't want to be a mother before and I sure as hell don't want to be now, especially not to the little super freak in there. No damn fucking 18 month old I knew could form that much words into a sentence. Little fuck could at least do me a favor, put that damn brain to use and raise himself!" Carrie Reynaldo Specter spat out before taking a large hit on her joint. It was Michael's fault she got high. If he hadn't been born, she wouldn't be trapped in this penthouse prison. She would have divorced Harvey a year back, collected her due of 50 percent of everything that rich bastard had and skipped town to parts unknown. Damn SOB knocked her up along the line and the bitch from hell of a mother-in-law had come over and made her sign a damn pre-nup that she make sure the baby was born healthy, stick around until the little snot made preschool, make Harvey as happy as possible or Carrie wasn't going to get a damn dime. Harvey's evil little trained attack bitch Donna had smirked all the way through, making sure everything was properly signed and initialed.

Mikey was in the middle of a good tantrum and screamed louder. Carrie swore and went to the nursery to scare the shit out of the kid. He was giving her a damn headache and making him waste a good hit. He was definitely Harvey's brat. He was still in diapers and rompers, but already the brat knew how to fuck up a perfectly good time. Trevor hated the kid screaming and turned on the tv. He had it so loud he never heard the key turn in the door.

"Care? Mikey? Just forgot my case not...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor began to seriously wonder if he should be afraid. He conceded if he was not stoned at the moment it might be an easier decision. The rather irate man, he guessed must be "Daddy" and "the rich bastard" was the man in front of him. Carrie hadn't told him that while he did wear some of the finest threads Trevor had seen in a while, it was also obvious to him that those threads were covering rock hard muscle. This was not a man who only sat at a disk drinking martinis.

"Hey dude, I'm Trevor. I'm a friend of your old lady. I think I'm just gonna take a chill here." Trevor opted to quickly leave the penthouse.

"You smell like pot!" Harvey growled, wishing he had more to call the cops on.

"Only the finest, your old lady can vouch for it. You interested? Might help you relax, you seem awfully tense."

"Finding stoned assholes in my penthouse with my wife, not my 'old lady' by the way. I don't have 'old ladies' in my life. Even my mother is not old and certain circles might refer to her as being a 'smoking hot bitch'."

"EWW, dude, TMI, like a whole lot of TMI. Also, seriously, anyone that would refer to his mother as a smoking hot bitch, that dude is a clear sign you are seriously bound up in a lot of issues. You really need a good hit or twelve."

Harvey wanted to shove him, hit him, call the cops on him. He knew counts one and two could get him arrested. He didn't have enough time at the moment to deal with the third option. He was running late as it was. He would have to settle for just glaring at the ass and feeling proud to see his retreating back.

"EEEEEE! OWWWWWWIIIIEEEEE!"

Harvey jolted like someone had put a cattle prod to his spine. That was his little boy and he was screaming. He felt his father alarm go off. He raced into the nursery. He was incensed to see Carrie grabbing Mike brutally by the arms and shaking him. Mike's little eyes were wide with terror and fear. He was trying to get away from Carrie, though with the height and weight differences he wasn't having a lot of work, not to mention the footies on his rompers weren't providing much traction.

"DADDDYY!" He screamed for his hero. He thought he heard his Daddy. His Daddy would save him. His Daddy could do anything.

Harvey grabbed his wife and forcibly pulled her off their son. He had never physically struck a woman. It wasn't how he was raised. He had always been surrounded by strong females and had an inate respect for women. He didn't feel at the moment that his wife really fell into that category. The thought of Carrie occupying any kind of category with his mother made bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Get the hell out of here - NOW!" Harvey yelled before closing his eyes and forcing himself to calm. Mike was already very worked up. Harvey didn't want to grab Mike when he was overloaded with anger at Carrie. He was worried Mike was going to have an asthma attack from the stress.

"Don't you go shouting at me. You're the one who fucking knocked me up and made me give birth to that thing!" Carrie hissed.

"You didn't seem at all adverse to the sex at any time. You also never have complained about the things my money is buying you. Just get out of my sight - now." Harvey hissed.

"You'd love me to do that, wouldn't you? You get me to leave and thanks to your damn whore of a mother you won't owe me a damn dime. You aint getting out of it that easy!" Carrie snorted. "God you stink! You smell like shit, brat. Smarter then shit yet you still sit in your own shit."

"Get the hell out of here! He's a baby, Carrie. He is the brightest one around but he can't make himself do thinks his body isn't ready for. Good lord. Also, my mother has never been a whore. She worked her way through law school as a damn single mother after my father took a powder. She's a hell of a lot better mother and more of a woman then you are. She went from welfare, supporting Louis and I in a roach motel so she could study, to the head of one of the most prestigious law firms in the City. She worked all day, went to law school and studied all night and yet never complained, took it out on Louis and I, or even denied us seeing our father when he would breeze in our lives."

"Your brother looks like an ape and I doubt he's had a date in the last decade."

"That's a lot nicer then what Louis thinks you look like. Also, he better not be going out on a date, Donna would castrate him." Harvey couldn't help a chuckle imagining what kind of havoc his sister-in-law could raise with his at times hapless brother if he DID try to go on a date. Donna ran the office and the roost at home and Louis, for all his playful pouting at times, seemed very happy with that arrangement.

"Louis wouldn't have the balls to castrate. His little attack she-bitch probably emasculated him on their damn wedding night. One fuck and done." Carrie snarked. She knew she was pushing Harvey's buttons but she loved it.

Mike was scared. He didn't like it when they fought. This though was worse. Daddy was beginning to turn red. He didn't look good red. He also seemed to have a line coming out on his neck. He didn't understand everything but he knew they were using bad words too and Mommy was being too mean. No one was mean to his Daddy. He figured Daddy needed help and he knew just who to call. He reached in and snaked Daddy's phone out of his pocket. He opened it and pressed 1.

"Harvey James Spector, you better be calling to tell me you are just about in Courtroom 3. Judge Hardison is about to have a major coronary and Klein is about to bail on us." Mike felt a little better to here Grandma. Grandma though was using Daddy's full name and that wasn't good for Daddy.

"Gwamma? Huwwy. Mommy and Daddy awe fighting. Daddy wed." Mike was getting more agitated as his Daddy was turning to gore Mommy with his eyes. This was a bad one. He started gasping.

"Mikey? Mikey sweetie, it's okay." Jessica was already grabbing her purse. It sounded like her little angel was about to have an attack, and when he turned his "R"s to "W"s, she knew he was really upset. She also knew when her son was about to turn red, his Spector temper was ready to flare and that was never a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey was happy to have spoken to Grandma. He could hear her still speaking but he wasn't focusing. He was beginning to have that feeling again. He was too young to put it into words but it was the feeling that would make Daddy go pale. He would quickly pour some stinky junk into his puppy. He would haul Mikey and the puppy to the rocker. He would rock Mikey and make him suck his pacifier which would make all this stinky junk go in his mouth and nose. He HATED it. It would make him cough and gag. Daddy would rub and pat his back. He would even turn on and watch Barney with him. He knew his daddy hated Barney. He used words Mikey didn't quite understand like 'communism', 'subversive', and 'impressionable'. Auntie Donna would tell him to suck it up, it was just a TV. show and it was meant for Mikey's age group not for Harvey.

Usually for his other yucky treatment, Daddy would put on a show with guys in funny shirts in space. He liked Mr. Spock and the guy that talked funny and mentioned power all the time. He made Mikey giggle which made Daddy ask if Mikey was sure he wasn't a tribble. He said as long as Mikey didn't giggle at Captain Kirk it was okay. If he did, it was proof Mike was a Klingon or a possible Romulan. Daddy would bounce Mikey and make him giggle. After the junk, Daddy would tickle him and play monsters with him. Mikey took a deep breath, or as deep as he could but all he got was a funny sound.

Harvey could feel his anger rising. His fingers were working in and out of a fist. His mother had placed him in boxing lessons to have a healthy outlet. She didn't feel that bopping his younger brother in the head was healthy. Louis still teasingly blamed Harvey for his premature balding. He said all the bopping stunted his hair follicles. He would have fun winding Mikey up and sending him either back home or to Harvey's office in hopes it would make his brother pull his hair out. Harvey got even by signing Louis up for information on every product he could find for hair replacement and male pattern baldness. He could tell when one had arrived; Louis wouldn't say anything but would give Harvey a middle finger salute when their mother wasn't looking. He wanted to give Carrie more than a middle finger salute at the moment. He would like to give her a knuckle sandwich. He was seconds away from it when he heard Mikey talking.

He turned to Mikey, reading to grab the phone and remind his son why – for the millionth time it seemed to Harvey – good little boys don't reach into Daddy's pocket and steal his phone. At least this time it was his mother. Mike had one time managed to call someone in South Korea. He still didn't know who but it was some nice, grandmotherly lady who was happily listening to the toddler babble – according to the timer she had been doing it for a half hour. He changed when he heard the gasping sound and Mikey turning blue on the lips. Most people wouldn't have noticed. It wasn't yet a deep or pronounced blue a layman would pick up on. He couldn't let it get that far. They already were bad enough as far as Harvey's heart was concerned. He studied Mike and trained himself on the early warning signs of an asthma attack. He could see this one was going to be a bad one. It was further along than Harvey permitted if at all possible. He guessed it must have started before he got home and Carrie had either missed (giving her the benefit of the doubt and some credit for latent maternal feelings) or ignored them (which are where he was leaning at the moment).

"Get out and follow your damn dealer Carrie. Right now I can't deal with you and Mikey. My son trumps you, bitch, and so leave. I'll deal with you later." Harvey ground out. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Hey buddy, Daddy here. You calm down while Daddy gets Mr. Paws ready." He mussed Mikey's hair, noticing that his hands were shaking. He hurried to the cabinet and brought down the breathing machine and a nebulizer pacifier. He fumbled with the top, cursing himself. He prided himself in being calm and cool in a courtroom crisis. His son turning blue though was a totally different type of crisis and brought out the panic.

He was pleased when it finally opened and he hadn't contaminated anything or broken any seals.

"You haven't heard the last of me, you bastard. I'll be back." He vaguely heard Carrie his before hearing her feet stomp and the door slam.

"Yeah, you and the Terminator, and the Terminator would be more of a benefit to humanity. We just need to take out the word 'violent criminal scum' with 'John Connor' and he would actually be doing society a huge favor. Aside from carrying my son in your womb, what else you do for society is totally debatable." He muttered as he carefully opened and measured out the correct dose of Albuterol. He was then going to have to have Donna rearrange his afternoon and make an appointment with Mikey's pediatrician. First things first though, he had to calm his son down and get him breathing better. He took the equipment and set it by the rocking chair.

He walked over to the crib and picked up Mikey. He cuddled his son. "Okay, now to get that elephant off your chest. I know you hate the stuff, but it makes your breathing. Mr. Elephant hates it and will run away." He sat down carefully and turned on the machine. Mikey gripped his shirt. The sound of the machine turning on always upset Mikey as he knew what was coming. He was smart but too young to understand that this was for his own good and helped. He just knew it meant something yucky. He fussed weakly a bit as Harvey put the pacifier in. Harvey began to rock and closed his eyes. He opened them and turned on "Barney learns his colors" or some such Barney crap. He thought all the plots were relatively the same, the actor had to be stoned to do it, and the kids were either stoned or addlepated. He didn't understand what his son saw in the show but Mikey would kick, clap, and dance to Barney. He even sang the song with Barney, much to the nerve shattering of Harvey and Ray who was often stuck hearing chorus after chorus in traffic jams. Harvey suspected it was payback for sticking Mikey in a car seat. The videos themselves were courtesy of Auntie Donna who smiled wickedly whenever she presented Mikey with a new one. Harvey wished Louis would just get child monitor software for his computer and ban her off online shopping for life.

Mikey inhaled and studied Barney intently. Harvey tried to occupy his mind with anything he could think of, from obscure laws to the batting averages of the New York Yankees in alphabetical order. He was just chewing on the abysmal batting average this year of A-Rod when he heard his door open. He was relieved to hear his mother calling from the entry way and smell her perfume. His mother would be able to help. His mother could do about anything she had a deep desire to do.


End file.
